


Насквозь

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Ты свёл меня с ума [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация автора:<br/>Легкомысленная виньетка про Маэдроса и Фингона на заре времен, написанная исключительно удовольствия ради. Фингон создает традицию дырявить Маэдроса. Оно того стоит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Насквозь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pierced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850629) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Примечания автора.  
> 0\. Добро пожаловать, наслаждайтесь и, пожалуйста, извините за банальное название.
> 
> Примечания переводчика.  
> Присоединяюсь к пожеланиям автора насладиться этой великолепной серией! И посылаю автору целый поезд благодарностей за её творчество, которое меня захватило. И посылаю ещё один поезд благодарностей sassynails за рекомендации и помощь в переводах!

— Замри, Майтимо. Эру, это же просто как насадить мотылька на иглу.

— Да, только мотылек предварительно дохлый, и, в любом случае, я не уверен, что мне по душе это сравнение, — Майтимо вздрогнул, когда Финдекано помахал перед ним большой серебряной иглой.

— Ой, да расслабься же. Это всего лишь одна дырочка, — Финдекано тряхнул головой так, что его косы затанцевали; на золотых колечках вдоль края уха заиграли золотые блики.

Майтимо, пытаясь не отвлекаться, сдвинул брови.

— Не уверен, что это практично. Они не цепляются за всё подряд? Разве это не опасно?

— Да ну ты прямо как мой брат. — Финдекано принялся накаливать иглу над свечой, вращая тоненькую сталь так, что она сверкала белым в язычке пламени. — У меня никогда ничего подобного не случалось. И если это твоя единственная отговорка, она ужасна. Есть куча других опасностей — длинные волосы, например. Но почему-то это тебя не останавливает.

— Хм, и правда, — Майтимо опустил взгляд на рыжую гриву, раскинувшуюся по его плечам. — Возможно мне стоит подстричься короче, вот как Морьо.

Финдекано ухватил его за подбородок и угрожающе посмотрел в глаза.

— Даже и не думай посметь, Майтимо, — его взгляд смягчился, а потом скользнул вниз, по ярким волосам, и затем, с весельем в голосе, Финдекано продолжил: — Ну все, будь паинькой и не двигайся, пока я буду промывать ранку.

Майтимо вздохнул и запрокинул голову назад, прислонившись к парапету. Финдекано привёл его на один из каменных балконов. Свет позднего утра подсвечивал городские крыши под ними мерцающим золотом. Стоял тёплый денёк, и Финдекано сбросил тунику и теперь утирал ею пот со лба. Сейчас он уже опустился перед Майтимо на колени и размахивал бутылочкой с прозрачной жидкостью без этикетки. Майтимо с трудом отвёл глаза от его обнаженного торса и с подозрением прищурился:

— Это ещё что?

— Да это же брага Тьелько.

— Финьо. Это пойло свалит тебя с ног.

— Я не собираюсь это пить, дурачок, это для обеззараживания раны… прокола, — поспешно исправился тот, увидев, как Майтимо поднял брови в тревоге, — после того, как я закончу, — он задумчиво посмотрел на бутылочку. — Хотя… проверить не помешает.

Он с хлопком вытащил пробку, сделал большой глоток и тут же принялся судорожно отплевываться.

— Элберет, какая гадость. Любой заразе, которая это переживет, моё величайшее почтение. Идеально для обеззараживания.

Майтимо застонал и со стуком уронил голову на парапет.

— Напомни мне, почему я позволил тебе втянуть меня в это.

— Потому что я ужасно убедителен, — ухмыльнулся Финдекано. — И, — добавил он более нежно, — потому что мне нравится мысль, что в тебе… будет что-то, что вставил я. А тебе нет?

Майтимо заглянул в его яркие синие глаза и сразу вспомнил, почему изначально согласился.

— Да, — промолвил он опять, совершенно беспомощно.

Финдекано улыбнулся:

— Отлично. Ты готов?

— …Да, — Майтимо собрался с духом.

— Хочешь сначала глотнуть этого убийственного пойла Тьелько?

— Нет. Начинай уже давай.

Майтимо закрыл глаза, и игла вонзилась в его ухо. Он опять вздрогнул, когда Финдекано продел маленькое золотое колечко в дырочку и затем плеснул на него немного жгучей жижи. И открыл глаза только после лёгкого прикосновения ладони Финдекано к своей щеке:

— Ну, всё. Хочешь посмотреть?

Финдекано наклонился и поднял с пола маленькое карманное зеркальце. Майтимо повернул голову, оценивающе разглядывая результат. Колечко поблёскивало в слегка покрасневшей мочке уха, отражая золотые блики солнца в его волосах. Он нехотя улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — Финдекано сделал триумфальный глоток из бутылочки и закашлялся. — Ургх. Кажется, я вхожу во вкус, — неубедительно добавил он.

— У тебя ужасный вкус, Финьо.

— Вовсе нет, когда дело касается украшений, — Финдекано самодовольно посмотрел на дело рук своих.

— Это точно. Ты собираешься меня отпускать уже или нет? — Майтимо отклонился назад, глядя на кузена.

— Не знаю… мне так нравится, когда я выше тебя…

— И толще. Я уже не чувствую своих ног!

— Ах ты… гад!

Майтимо усмехнулся и ухватил Финдекано за талию, чтобы встать. Но Финдекано в то же время вскинул руки, защищаясь, и случайно заехал локтем Майтимо в висок.

— Ох. Варвар!

Они завалились набок и, смеясь, затеяли борьбу, остановившись только тогда, когда Майтимо зашипел от боли в случайно задетом свежепроколотом ухе.

Финдекано замер; его косы беспорядочно рассыпались по пыльной земле, а ноги переплелись с ногами Майтимо. Майтимо замер тоже, сердце неожиданно заколотилось так сильно… всё из-за боли в ухе, сказал он себе, а не из-за волнения в синих глазах Финдекано, не из-за того, что кузен прижимался к нему всем телом…

Финдекано осторожно потянулся к нему:

— Ты…

Майтимо поймал Финдекано за запястье, прежде чем его пальцы коснулись уха Майтимо, и мягко задержал в своей руке:

— Всё в порядке, — он освободился и медленно сел, вытряхивая пыль из волос. Финдекано последовал за ним, оправляя свою одежду. Его обнажённая грудь была перепачкана грязью.

Майтимо встал и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться и Финдекано.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, нарушая воцарившуюся тишину. — Мне действительно нравится, очень.

Финдекано улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Он открыл рот, будто что-то хотел сказать, но передумал. Затем он произнёс:

— Тебе идёт.

Майтимо протянул Финдекано тунику и затем достал бутылку.

— Пойдем. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы напоить этим Тьелько настолько, чтоб убедить его проколоть себе пупок.

Смех Финдекано зазвенел над крышами.


End file.
